


treading, stepping lightly to the beat of our own tune

by cmaHeal



Series: resolute, absolute, there lies an ending yet to face - OB!jamikali au [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Fluff, Look at them gooooo, M/M, for now we just have fluff, i thought abt doing an execution with one of the mobs then i thought against it, okie see see mishi doesnt lie, they're just a bunch of babs getting along!!, we'll save the nitty gritty for when things get REALLY heated uo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmaHeal/pseuds/cmaHeal
Summary: just two characters cooking up a tale of their own. the only ones they'll allow a narrator for are themselves.they wouldn't have it any other way.this is for maui, since we've all been hungry for fluffy jamikali. i hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Series: resolute, absolute, there lies an ending yet to face - OB!jamikali au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120181
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	treading, stepping lightly to the beat of our own tune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iuam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuam/gifts).



> ATTENTION: chapter 4 canon divergent. overblot parody. only for those who can forgive anything.

“So,” the little prince said with a wide grin on his face, “I thought I could prepare the food for today!”

They were in the kitchen, which was currently filled to the brim with scurrying servants left and right preparing a feast on their own. With a scoff and a wave of Jamil’s hand, they stopped in place.

“I remember exactly what happened the last time you told me that,” he replied with a deadpan. “And what happened the other times before that, too. Is this a means to convince me that you won’t just grab a little of everything the servants already made in preparation for the feast, like a thief on a shoplifting bazaar spree? That you won’t just present whatever mishmash you’ve concocted to me as if it were an edible meal again?” The result of the first mix up had ended up with a miscount of how much food they had produced from the ingredients available. It basically meant that there was the assumption more ingredients have been used than what was needed to produce the food. And that basically meant an enraged Jamil, which nearly didn’t turn out alright until Kalim admitted he didn’t actually prepare a meal by himself.

“Alright, that wasn’t  _ exactly  _ what happened and you know it,” Kalim answered back with a pout. “I helped them make it those last few times! I thought that’s what it meant to prepare. But this time, I’ll make some meals myself, I promise!”

His little pout made Jamil want to squish his cheeks. So. Badly. Soon enough, he found his knuckles paler than usual as they found their way onto a vice-grip, holding the little prince’s puffy cheeks in place. “The only reason you’re here is because the water you produce is the only thing keeping the crops alive right now. Be a little more reserved.”

Kalim shook his head out of the death grip and slunk up behind the tactician. He pressed a quick peck to Jamil’s cheeks in return. “That’s not the only reason I’m here!”

“To annoy me too, yes, I’m sure,” Jamil replied, all the while feeling a rush of heat escaping onto his face. Too close for his rapidly beating heart’s comfort.

“Noooo,” Kalim pouted again. “Not that. I’m pretty sure I would’ve drowned if you didn’t pull me out of the oasis. I wanted to repay you for that, but I still don’t know how!”

Ah, yes. The one time Jamil decides to give in to his whims to venture out beyond the area to chase after a water source that could be beneficial to maintaining the little city of his. The city, while looking at multiple banners laid around the area, was named Scarabia… which wasn’t really a terrible name had it not reminded him of insects, a fear he still has no clue as to what its origins were. In his travels, he finds the little prince and a larger being in the middle of an ocean. Maybe not an ocean per se, since after taking a sip of the water -- another one of his whims he gave into out of curiosity -- it definitely tasted like freshwater. But there was no way a simple freshwater sea could be as big as how far he sensed it was.

“Sometimes I wonder why I don’t just hypnotize you on the spot,” Jamil sighed under his breath. “How could you even  _ consider _ that an oasis? There were no plants, just water. It was so pointless to spawn that in the middle of nowhere. It’s good I found  _ some _ use for you here, at least…” If he was being honest with himself, having the ability to spawn a large amount of water in the middle of nowhere was enviable. Scarabia’s plumbing system was, at the time, a wreck, and Jamil had found no need to fix it if water could be summoned without much effort. The system’s fixed now, but the crops seem to be doing much better under Kalim’s care, so he lets him be.

“I found some creatures at the bottom before,” Kalim shrugged. “There was that! Well… I don’t think I could have counted them as living? But they didn’t look like rocks and sand, at least.”

“If they were dead and you don’t remember how long you’ve stayed there, then I’d rather not put decomposing raw meat into my food.” Jamil crossed his arms. “Speaking of that, you said you were gonna cook this time. I don’t see anything happening right now.”

“Right, right, my bad!” Kalim crouched beneath the counter to grab some pots and pans. “Do you wanna help?”

“Little prince,” the tactician seethed, “I think you’ve forgotten what exactly you promised.”

“I didn’t!” he waved his hands frantically, pausing in the middle of his work, “I just thought it would be nice to do something together. Everything here’s usually so busy, but this feels like a peaceful moment, yknow? No need to worry about how quickly we finish this if we’re just doing our own thing. It’s comfortable!”

The unfamiliar, but not unwelcome absence of the servants usually running around was… more than tolerable. It was okay. It wasn’t helpful, not in the slightest with so many bodies just… standing there. Doing absolutely nothing. Even so…

“Hmm. You’re not wrong,” Jamil mused. “Maybe it is comfortable.” He walked to Kalim, his towering height over him allowing him to rest his head on his shoulders just as comfortably as the silence felt. It was a different warmth than the searing red that covered the Scarabia’s skies. A different, sudden red snuck its way onto the little prince’s cheeks as their faces drew near.

“I think it’s a good thing I’m cooking with magic this time then, hehe…” Kalim allowed himself to relax a bit in such proximity to the tactician. “I don’t think I’ll be able to get this done as easily.”

“No, no, keep working, keep working,” Jamil said. “Using your hands more lets you learn the movement with muscle memory. You don’t seem like the person to learn with theoretical concepts anyway.”

“Okay, that’s just being mean now!” Kalim laughed at the tease anyway. “The black stuff is just going to get all over everything anyway. Not even my water can help with a muddy dish if it’s just going to get it more soggy.”

“True,” Jamil replied with a shit-eating grin, “but it also means I get to watch you move your hands more. The rest can make the meals anyway. Why don’t you be compliant with me this once?”

“Fine, fine,” Kalim said, getting to work on cutting some of the vegetables through knifework. “The magic stays, though -- I still want to make a sincere meal for us.”

“That really just flew over your head, didn’t it?” Jamil groaned.

“If you say that you just wanted to see me work with my hands more, then I can do that with the magic-”

“Ugh,” the tactician shook his head. “Nevermind, I should have expected this level of ignorance from you.”

“Okay, I got the innuendo,” Kalim laughed. “Just being reserved, o Mighty Sorcerer.” The vegetables were cut without any bleeding fingers, at least. Into the oil pan they go!

“You’re insufferable. I can shut you up right now, you know.”

“It’ll get crazy lonely if you decided to do that,” the prince replied, side-glancing at some of the servants.

Jamil shook his head. “Stop giving me reasons not to do it. It just proves that you’re more insufferable.”

Kalim nuzzled his head against Jamil’s, who was still resting peacefully there. The black ink that covered both of them head to toe mixed and mingled smoothly. “That’s a roundabout way of saying ‘I love you’.”

Jamil succumbed to the small smile bubbling on his lips. Even if everything outside and in looked to be reminiscent of a totalled wasteland, it’s the small moments like this that made a tale like theirs worth sharing between each other.

There were many other ways this could have gone, maybe even for the better, but… he has to admit, this isn’t such a terrible tale they’re living at all.

**Author's Note:**

> if this becomes a series, then this becomes a series. a few things to mention:
> 
> -> i mainly wrote this one in jamil's pov. it was fun and maybe i'll write the next one in kalim's pov? hehe...  
> -> their memory can be a little spotty, they remember general things but... not a lot of the smaller details  
> -> yeahhh they both overblotted lmao. but look, they're getting along just fine!  
> -> mishi doesn't lie. her characters might.
> 
> ...ooo, mishi's being ominous again, maybe this will turn into a series...? ;3c
> 
> come find me on [@_cmaHeal](https://twitter.com/_cmaHeal) on twitter!


End file.
